Dying to Love
by The Hogwart's High Inquisitors
Summary: Pansy Parkinson is going back to Hogwarts for her 7th year. But something is different and Draco notices and he trys to figure it out. But what he finds is to much for him to bare. His girlfriend is running out of time. Can Draco save her?


**I do not own any of these characters!**

Chapter 1

The morning sunlight shined through the window of Pansy Parkinson's bedroom. It was 8 o'clock but still she slept. Then a ringing came to her ears. Slowly Pansy started to stir. She turned her head to look at her alarm clock. She sat up and turned it off. She stared out the window for a minute or so before getting up and getting dressed. She chose to wear a gray and black outfit, which brought out the paleness of her face and the darkness of her eyes. Pansy then headed toward her bathroom where she brushed her teeth and hair. She then went to her desk and started searching threw the draws. She finally found what she was looking for. Pansy pulled out two potion bottles filled with a purplish colored liquid and a small medicine bottle filled with little white pills.

She took the three bottles and locked them up in her all ready packed trunk. Pansy then sat down on her wooden chair and then placed her head down on her desk. Pansy was almost asleep when someone knocked on her bedroom door. A tall slender woman with high cheekbones and grimaced appearance entered. Pansy's mother mercilessly placed her hands on her hips and looked at her daughter with her piercing eye.

"Hurry! Get your trunk we are leaving!" Ms. Parkinson said with a sense of urgency. "And don't dilly- dally!" She then strutted out her room like a pompous peacock.

Pansy reluctantly got up and grabbed her trunk and walked out her door; she followed the sound of her mother's high heels to their living room fireplace. Ms. Parkinson grabbed small flowerpot filled with green colored powder from the mantelpiece and took two steps back from the empty fireplace. She then shoved the flowerpot into her daughter's trembling hands.

Pansy walked up to the fireplace and gazed at the large dusty emptiness; the ash and soot had blackened the inner walls of the hearth. Positioning her trunk within the three walls so she is able to fit in for the journey to King's Cross Station. Before she stepped in she looked down at the large mass of Floo Powder sitting in the flowerpot wedged between her hands. The smell of the green powder always made her nauseous, but she tried to forget it when traveling.

Pansy then put her right hand into the pot and grabbed a hand full of powder. She slowly placed the pot on the floor with one hand and walked into the very spacious fireplace. She turned on the spot near her trunk and looked out at her living room for the last time till June. She raised the Floo Powder and threw it to the floor of the fireplace; the moment the powder hit the ground she yelled out "King's Cross Station" and was engulfed in green flames before disappearing.

At The Malfoy Manor.

Draco descended down the stairs with his packed trunk toward the sitting room where inside was their largest fireplace in the manor. This fireplace was used for their transportation because of its immensity and its cleanliness. Draco looked around the extra-large room. The room was filled with antique furniture that was either black or a dark green. The walls were grayish, the color of stone, and all the pictures on the walls were somehow hanging without any nails to hold them up.

The whole manor was very clean and well kept, but of course, the Malfoy family didn't clean themselves, they had house-elves to do their dirty work. The elves have to do everything the Malfoy's asked them to do, even kill! The elves were never set free without the Malfoy's dreadful gift of clothing, which was an option that never would have occurred to the Malfoy's.

So Draco was left alone to his own thoughts for a while before his mother came in. She was very tall with long flowing whitish blond hair. She had grayish blue eyes with a very pretty complexion. Narcissa walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some greenish powder; walked into it and threw the powder down and said "King's Cross Station" and disappeared into green flames.

Draco got up and started walking to the fireplace to follow his mother when a piece of parchment lying on the floor caught his eye. He leaned down and picked it up; it was a letter to someone in his mother's handwriting. The letter read:

_Dear Prudence P.,_

_I wish I could help you in this situation, but I am afraid I can't. I do not fully understand how you are feeling but I will try to help you and daughter as mush as possible. If you will let me I will gladly pay for her medications! Ok! Just send any owl if you or your daughter need anything. _

_With Love,_

_Narcissa_

_P.S. Tell your daughter to try and have a great time at her last year in Hogwarts and to remember to try and get some points for Slytherin. _

Draco read the letter through twice before putting it in to his pocket and stepping into the fireplace and disappearing into green flames.

At King's Cross Station

Pansy stepped out of hearth at King's Cross Station and brushed herself off of all the ash and soot. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in an old storage room filled with train seats and food carts. Pansy grabbed her trunk and headed out of the room and toward Platform 9 ¾. As she walked she noticed the place packed with Muggles, but she just looked away and concentrated on getting to the gateway. When she finally reached the gateway she stopped about eight feet away, she looked both ways to make sure no one was paying any attention to her, and ran toward the wall between platform 9 and 10.

She entered the platform and stopped to look around at the Hogwarts Express and the large amount of witches and wizards laughing and talking with each other. Then all of sudden out of nowhere someone bumps into Pansy from behind. Pansy falls to the floor and so does her trunk.

"Watch it!" Said a harsh voice from someone next to her. Pansy looked to see who it was and her eyes met with a pair of gray eyes. Draco and Pansy's eyes were fixed in fascination upon each other before Draco stood up and helped Pansy up off the ground.

"Sorry Draco I wasn't paying attention." Pansy said while picking up her trunk off the ground. "I didn't think anybody would be coming in so close to 11. Well come on we should get a compartment before there all taken." Pansy started to walk toward the train when someone called her name.

"Pansy." Called Narcissa. Draco turned around to see his mother standing behind him. Draco didn't even notice his mother come threw the gateway.

"Draco go ahead and save a place for yourselves while I have a word with Ms. Pansy." Narcissa said to his son without looking at him.

Draco grabbed his trunk and headed for the train. Right before climbing on the train Draco looked toward Pansy and his mother. His mother was giving Pansy a huge bear hug and Draco could have swore he saw them both with tears down their faces. He turned his eyes back to the train and climbed on.

"I hope you get better dear. If you need to talk to anyone just send an owl. Don't be afraid to talk to me and don't be afraid to talk to Draco either." Narcissa said looking into Pansy's tearful eyes.

"But Ms. Malfoy, Draco doesn't know." Pansy said with a couple of hiccups. "I can't tell him! He wouldn't understand. You and my parents are the only ones who know and don't tell anyone else."

"I understand. Now go before the train leaves without you." Narcissa replied.

Pansy grabbed her trunk and climbed onto the train. It took her about 2 minutes to find the compartment Draco was in. She went in and she, with some help from Draco, placed her trunk in the storage rack about her seat.

"So what did my mother want to talk to you about?" Draco asked starting to get more and more interested the further he thought about it.

"Oh it was nothing. She was… just asking me some things about… my mother. Yeah my mother!" Pansy explained while trying to think of some thing. "You know their friends and they haven't talked in awhile so she asking me some things."

Draco didn't by it! He just went back to thinking about the letter he found earlier. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He looked it over thoroughly making sure he reread every word. He occasionally looked over to Pansy to see if she was watching him, but she was just staring out the window.


End file.
